Innocence
by Antonia Fernanda
Summary: Talvez, uma noite de chuva foi a melhor de sua vida.- Uchihacest. LEMOM.


Innocence.

Sumário: "Talvez, uma noite de chuva foi a melhor de sua vida."

Personagens: Itachi e Sasuke. (Uchihacest)

Indicação: +18. (Yaoi, lemom, incesto.)

Classificação: Yaoi, lemom, shotacon, one-shot, uchihacest.

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. Pertence a Masashi Kishimoto. Esta fic não tem fins lucrativos, feita apenas por diversão.

N/A: Eu perdi muitas horas preciosas da minha vida fazendo essa fanfc, então, por favor, contribua com a felicidade demais uma pessoa no mundo. REVIEWS FAZEM BEM A SAÚDE! (E eu mando o Itachi vir do céu e pegar você se não mandar!*Pegar no... mal sentido?*)

* * *

Sasuke deu um suspiro. Estava atrasado, para variar.

Ultimamente, seu irmão andava muito ocupado. Itachi vivia fazendo-lhe promessas, mas acabava esquecendo-se, e no final dava um "peteleco" em sua testa, dizendo "Desculpe, Sasuke. Hoje não dá."

Sasuke irritou-se, fazendo biquinho. Depois de tanto esperar-lhe na porta da casa, sentado por horas, cansou-se. Deitou no chão de madeira, exausto e sussurrando:

- Mentiroso.

Outro suspiro saiu de sua boca. Colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça, usando-as como travesseiro. Olhou para o céu. Talvez se esperasse só mais um pouco...

- A quem você chama de mentiroso?

Sasuke levantou-se no susto. Um grande sorriso formou-se em seus lábios e gritou:

- Nii-san! – Correu para os braços de seu irmão.

Deu-lhe um abraço apertado, quase o impedindo de andar. Com a voz abafada, disse, tentando fazer uma voz brava:

- Porque demorou tanto?

- Sinto muito. Eu te recompensarei. – Deu um sorriso ao irmão menor.

Entraram na casa.

* * *

Noite.

Chovia intensamente. Trovões e relâmpagos surgiam no céu.

Sasuke encolhia-se cada vez mais em seu edredom. Odiava chuva. A cada trovoada, seu corpo tremia de medo. Até que se levantou e decidiu. Iria ao quarto de seu irmão.

Com passos silenciosos – não queria acordar ninguém – foi na ponta dos pés até o quarto de Itachi. Abriu a porta do quarto devagar.

Seu irmão estava deitado. Sem camiseta. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e revirados pela cama. Parecia um anjo. Sasuke aproximou-se e observou os traços fortes do irmão, tão bem esculpidos. Ainda sim, parecia tão delicado e tênue...

O mais devagar que pode, abriu um pequeno espaço na cama de casal, o bastante para que seu pequenino corpo pudesse caber. Encostou-se ao irmão levemente. Era tão quente e confortável...

Itachi sentiu o corpo do menor colado ao seu, sua respiração leve contra seu corpo, as pequenas mãos em sua pele...

- Sasuke... – Falou. Sua voz saiu quase como um gemido.

- Desculpa, desculpa mesmo. Eu te acordei, não? – Sasuke dizia, sussurrando.

- Na verdade não. – Itachi reconfortou o pequeno.

- Eu... Eu posso ficar aqui com você? – Perguntou. Seus olhos pidões eram capazes de comover o coração mais duro.

- Bem, você já está aqui, não? – O moreno deu um meio sorriso.

Sasuke voltou a acomodar-se no corpo do irmão, mas desta vez, ficou simplesmente olhando para Itachi, sem razão. Seus olhos traçavam cada linha do rosto de Itachi, sem perceber.

- O que foi Sasuke? Não consegue dormir? – Perguntou Itachi, meio incomodado com o olhar do irmão vidrado em si.

- Não, é que... – Sasuke imediatamente desviou o olhar, corado. Engoliu em seco.

- Sim...

- Eu... Nunca tinha notado o quão... – Sentiu-se corado por inteiro de vergonha. – _Atraente _o nii-san é. – Sussurrou. Estava encabulado demais para olhar o maior nos olhos.

De repente, Itachi sentiu-se como um pai que acabara de brigar com o filho. Sasuke parecia tão inocente e indefeso aos seus olhos... Era irresistível.

- Obrigado. – O moreno sorriu e deu-lhe um afago nos cabelos.

Sasuke abraçou o irmão mais forte, entrelaçando as pernas entre seus quadris, literalmente deitado sobre o corpo de Itachi.

Era demais. Para qualquer um, seria demais. Ele era tão... Tão...

- Nii-san, me dá um beijo? - Sasuke pediu. Novamente aqueles olhos pidões fitavam- os, torturando-o.

Itachi sentiu seu corpo todo queimar. A pele do pequeno na sua, acariciando-lhe de modo tão meigo... Estava perdendo a razão.

Itachi aproximou-se do rosto do irmão, fez-lhe um carinho no rosto e em seguida deu um beijo leve em sua bochecha.

Sasuke sentiu arrepios, mas ainda assim, seu semblante não parecia satisfeito.

- Mas... Mas aniki... – Dizia hesitante. Sua voz saia quase chorosa.

- O que foi Sasuke? – Perguntou Itachi, não entendendo a contrariedade do irmãozinho.

- Eu... Eu quero um beijo... Mesmo... – Dizia. Mal se continha de vergonha.

O menor aproximou-se lentamente do rosto de Itachi. Suas mãozinhas curiosas tocavam os lábios do maior de modo leve, inexperiente. Seus lábios roçavam-se, procurando-se, transtornados.

Até que Itachi decidiu-se. Daria ao irmão seu primeiro beijo. Pegou docemente a nuca do irmão e juntou os lábios. Beijou-lhe.

"_Doces"_- Pensou.

Sasuke agarrou Itachi de modo ávido. As pequenas mãos escorregavam pelo corpo do maior, insaciáveis, sempre querendo sentir o próximo pedaço de pele a se tocar. Logo as línguas descobriram-se.

Estavam febris. Itachi quase perdeu, naquele momento, o resto da sanidade que ainda, com muito esforço, preservava. Mesmo assim, o pequeno continuava, aprofundando o beijo. Logo, as mãos de Itachi não se contiveram em ficar em apenas na nuca do menino, passeando por cima das roupas de Sasuke.

Itachi domou-se. Parou o beijo, dando-lhe selinhos e mordidas.

- Ni- Nii-san... – Estava sem ar e rubro. Olhava para Itachi, pedinte de suas carícias.

Itachi virou os corpos levemente, como se o irmão fosse de porcelana. Sasuke deu um meio sorriso e fez um carinho no rosto do irmão.

- Nii-san... Me dá mais um beijo?

Itachi obedeceu-lhe. Porém, este beijo foi cheio de luxúria e desejo, a muito reprimidos. Não queria pensar, não queria parar. Não queria saber das conseqüências. Só queria Sasuke, ali. _Agora._

Desceu a boca ao pescoço do menino, dando beijos e mordidas leves. Sasuke sussurrava o nome do irmão, como um chamado, lânguido. O menor passava as mãos pelas costas nuas de Itachi. Este seguia seus instintos, como um animal. Estava sendo movido inteiramente pelo desejo de possuir Sasuke, de ter o imaculado corpo só para si. Apenas a idéia de que Sasuke seria seu, apenas seu, excitava-lhe por completo.

- Aniki, tire, tire agora... – Dizia o menor, estonteado com os carinhos em seu pescoço.

Itachi imediatamente tirou a fina camiseta que cobria seu tórax. E lá recomeçou. Deu atenção a cada pedaço de epiderme alva do menino. Beijava suave, quase cuidadoso. Certificava-se que não me deixaria sequer um arranhão no corpo do irmão. Sasuke gemia sem parar o nome do maior. Estava ofegante, e seu coração parecia dar pulos a cada deslizar dos dedos de Itachi em seu corpo.

Itachi provocava-o, fazendo o mínimo de contato possível a sua pele, roçando os longos cabelos no tórax de Sasuke. A cada gemido que o pequeno dava, Itachi sentia-se queimar, como se fogo corresse em suas veias. O desejo de ter Sasuke, de vê-lo clamar pelo seu toque atingiu-lhe bruscamente, instigando-o. Correu ao cós do short do menor e tirou-lhe, decidido a dar o máximo de prazer a Sasuke. Mordeu-lhe devagar, enlouquecendo-o. Sasuke tremia de excitação, implorante, chamando Itachi sem parar. Puxava forte o cabelo do irmão, possessivo, em agonia. Mas Itachi não se importava. Queria provocar Sasuke, deixá-lo zonzo, fazê-lo pedir por seus toques.

- Nii-san... Oh, por favor… Nii-san! – Dizia o pequeno. Tentava controlar sua voz.

Itachi sorriu. Deu beijos na fina cintura de Sasuke, seu lábios frios fazendo contraste na pele tão quente e macia. Percorria seu corpo, suave, apaixonadamente. Sasuke gemia, suas respirações pareciam conectadas, conjuntas. Itachi deu-lhe um beijo e fitou Sasuke. Os lábios delicados e rubros murmurando seu nome, a pele corada e quente...

Itachi abriu levemente as pernas de Sasuke, que sentiu uma vergonha incandescente, cobrindo seu corpo inteiro. As mãos do maior tocavam-lhe, de modo íntimo, ardente.

Logo as mãos foram substituídas pela sua boca. Um grito contido escapou de sua garganta. Itachi lambeu sua virilha, de modo leve. Solveu sua pele, sugou, beijou. Até que foi para o que realmente interessava. Fez-lhe um vai e vem com os lábios, sentindo o pedaço de carne oscilar em seus toques. Sugava, tirando qualquer controle de Sasuke sobre o próprio corpo.

Gemidos voluptuosos e roucos saíram da boca de Sasuke. Seu pequeno corpo tremia, e ele tentava segurar-se nas cobertas, a muito desarrumadas, da cama. Seu corpo pediu por ar. Embriagou-se de êxtase, e sentiu-se em estado de total incandescência. Arqueou-se e soltou seu prazer, sentindo todo o corpo fraquejar, arfante.

Itachi sorriu, reconfortando o irmão. Deu-lhe um beijo, sentindo a respiração rápida do menino. Mordiscou-lhe, provocando-o. Sasuke agarrou-lhe pela nuca, e outro beijo selou-se. Levantou seu corpo, apoiando-se nos cotovelos. Aproximava-se da boca de Itachi tentado a beijá-la, a sempre querer sentir seu gosto. Empurrou o corpo do maior levemente, deitando-o na cama. Ficou por cima de Itachi, mordendo e sugando seu pescoço.

Itachi sentiu suas partes intimas pulsarem, ainda cobertas pelo pijama. Nos finos lábios de Sasuke surgia um sorriso lascivo. Seus dedos correram a sua calça. Desamarrou-as e puxou levemente. Sasuke finalmente pôde ver o corpo de seu irmão por inteiro. Era encantador. Itachi passou a mão direita pelo tórax de Sasuke. Chegou ao seu queixo, onde lhe puxou para um beijo suave. Sasuke pegou sua mão delicadamente e lambeu seu indicador e o dedo maior, de modo quase obsceno.

Itachi sentiu seu corpo em brasa. Queria Sasuke. Queria senti-lo, sua pele, seus lábios. Queria chamá-lo de _seu. _

- Perdão, Sasuke. – Disse, murmurando.

Penetrou-lhe lenta e cuidadosamente, tentando não machucar o menino. Sasuke gemeu sôfrego, contido. Mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando calar-se. O maior beijou-lhe, tentando acalmar-lhe. Penetrou-lhe mais a fundo, movendo-se devagar, fazendo o pequenino acostumar-se. Sasuke deitou-se sobre o tórax do irmão, gemendo languido sobre seu ouvido, excitando-o. Mordeu-lhe o ombro, tentando conter-se.

Seu corpo inteiro arrepiava, acostumando-se as investigas do maior em si. Seus gemidos tornaram-se sensuais, cheios de luxúria. Era como um aviso para Itachi de que estava pronto.

Devagar, Itachi penetrou-lhe, ouvindo um grito de dor de Sasuke. Este o beijou ávido, tentando conter-se. Sasuke ergueu-se, finalmente, sentado nos quadris do seu irmão. Moveu-se, e desta vez, o gemido veio dos lábios do maior. Sasuke sorriu de canto, voluptuoso, instigando o irmão. Itachi deslizou as mãos sobre o corpo de Sasuke, delineando sua cintura e o tórax magro. Sua pele arrepiava e seu coração palpitava forte a cada toque do maior.

Começou habilmente, seus quadris movimentando-se sem parar. Gemidos e sussurros misturavam-se, suplicantes, enfraquecidos e âmagos. Os corpos vagarosamente entravam em estado de torpor, clamando um pelo outro, em delírio.

Sasuke ouviu a voz doce do irmão, entregue, tão inebriante. Sentia-o em sua carne, entranhando-se, cravando-o por dentro. Rápido. Profundo. Luxuriante. Como se cada célula de seus corpos estivessem fervendo, procuravam-se. Um prazer sem igual possuía-lhes a cada estocada. Sasuke jogava-se para trás, arqueava-se, loucamente. Seu corpo queimava, deleitoso. O menor cravou as unhas em Itachi, tentando controlar-se, mas de nada adiantava. Queriam que aquele prazer fosse incessante, sem nunca parar. Tremiam, gritando um o nome do outro, perdidos, insanos, com fogo correndo pelas veias.

Itachi ergueu-se, colando-se a Sasuke. As vozes amalgamaram-se. Os corpos, em sintonia, enlaçavam-se, involuntariamente, ferozes. Deram um beijo inflamado e, com um último grito apaixonado, completaram-se, chegando _juntos _ao delirante auge.

Itachi deitou-se, exausto e ofegante, com o pequenino colado ao seu corpo. Deram um beijo, que foi mais um roçar de lábios. Respiravam com dificuldade. Estavam suados e corados.

Sasuke sentiu seu corpo fraco e adormeceu, ouvindo uma doce melodia da respiração de Itachi e a chuva, tão persistente, que ainda estava ali.

Talvez, uma noite de chuva foi a melhor de sua vida.

* * *

Fiz essa fic em 3 dias. Isso porque fiquei deixando pra depois.

Amo/ Adoro/ Venero/ Idolatro SasuIta. Você também? Então deixe uma review!

Créditos á... Ninguém pô. Até minha eterna companheira de fanfics, Cayle-Chan, viajou e eu tive que me virar sozinha pra fazer esse treco.

Perdão se tiver algum erro de digitação e/ou concordância. Fiz essa fanfic sem ler, e ela foi diretamente para o PC, ou seja, eu não escrevi no meu fiel caderninho antes de digitar. Então...

Beijões e...

Reviews?


End file.
